


For now.

by Ritt-12 (daniels)



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, if anyone's interested i'll write out the whole thing, it's a Lot though, just some backstory for Vyka and Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/Ritt-12
Summary: The beginning // the end.





	For now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, i'm just jotting some feelings down.  
> please please let me know if you guys want to see more of jace and vyka! i promise their story is even more depressing than it sounds LOL

Hands -- cool and soft as space itself -- pressed themselves against the warlock's cheeks.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead," a soft voice whispered from above. "Why don't you open those sweet blues for me?"

The grin on his lips was involuntary. Half-asleep as he was, Jace couldn't help it.   
Only a few moments into consciousness and his chest already welled with the warmth it always did.

"Why don'cha make me?"

It was a familiar, comforting song and dance in the middle of their war.  
It was the one thing they were allowed to keep.  
But -- it was dangerous above all else.

Jace wasn't a Guardian; Vyka was.  
Their dance would become their downfall.  
Every good thing in the universe had its polar opposite, after all.  
The gentle caress of warm hands would become two heavy words weighing in Jace's stomach, constricting around his chest.

"He's gone."

A corrupted Ghost the only relic returned; the only thing left to cling to.  
And cling it to Jace would -- long past his own expedited death.


End file.
